Broken Promise
by angelxx22xx
Summary: The summary is inside. Please, R and R. This is Angst, so be warned! Oh, and I'm currently accepting Ideas, so keep it comming folks.


**Broken Promises**

**Summary: After the war, Annabeth promised Percy that she'll come back to him at camp, after the school year and redecorating Mt. Olympus. But the thing about promises, they are never what we expect. She indeed swears she'll be back. But that doesn't mean he'll see her…alive. Really sad, so get your pillows ready, it's going to be a dramatic night!**

**Oookay, hey'all! I'm back again with your favorite angst side of my personality! Got to love me right? This story was actually an idea of an anonymous reviewer in my other story, so I hope you guys out there would sit back, and hopefully enjoy what you're going to read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Normal- Present

_Italic- Flashback_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Percy's POV:**

"_Annabeth?" I asked, as the familiar streak of blond tackled me. Gods, school isn't starting, yet I feel like I missed her already. Argus was waiting, rather impatiently, on the foot of the hill. We still had the entire trip to Manhattan before we finally said our goodbyes. _

"_Seaweed brain, who else?" she said, laughing a bit. I wonder how'd she tackle me and not complain. I mean, being invincible, that would feel like crashing into a brick wall._

'Yeah Percy. Who else but her?' I thought bitterly. I was standing on top of the hill, next to Thalia's pine. As did Chiron and the entire camp stood by, waiting for Annabeth to arrive.

Camp was just starting. I didn't know why, but Annabeth never showed up on the end of school. I guess I should have been worried about her when she didn't arrive. She never misses the first day of camp. But then again, it wasn't like she wasn't busy, right?

"_So, you going or not?" she asked, as I looked at her with a smile. Blushing deep red, for being caught staring at her, I nodded slightly. _

_Geez. How many years had it been since we met? How many adventures had we faced, yet I never noticed simple things about her. The way her grey eyes perks up with excitement, her lips twitches on the complex equations. How she'd made my life both hard yet worth while. Yep, simple things that made her Annabeth._

Tick- Tock. Tick- Tock. Tick- Tock.

"Percy, I'm sure you'll be better if you just stayed inside the big house. You" Chiron sighed, "you don't need to see this." He continued. What was he saying? That I would be better if I couldn't see my own girlfriend? Whether I see her or not, I wouldn't ever be better.

"It's-It's okay Chiron. I'm…I'm okay." I said, putting the offer down. It's now or never, I guess.

"_You know, we could still see each other. In the school year I mean. Maybe go see a movie, or even just hang out." She chided, once we were inside the van._

"_Nah, we've got the whole of summer to be together. I wouldn't want to get into your schedule. You need your time for studies…and rebuilding Olympus." I said. If only she did have spare time. She'll go into a school in Manhattan too, so she could spend her time in the construction._

"Percy, you better pick up the pieces, she-she's almost there." Nico di Angelo said, beside me. Well, he wasn't usually here. He was just the messenger, bringing news from the outside world into camp. Whether it were good or bad.

"I said I'm okay." I growled. How many days did I convince myself this was a nightmare I'd wake up? But it always ends up coming to life.

Nico flinched. I guess he never gotten over the fact that he always deliver the message of death.

"_I guess. But it'll not be like the old times." She said, glancing out the window. Indeed, it wouldn't be. Not much monsters on the loose, craving for our flesh. For the first time, we could have a normal school year._

"_Yep."_

The strawberry van arrived. Argus seemed to be feeling down. Everyone indeed loved Annabeth, in one way or the other.

"She's here." I breathed, and got several glances from behind. I didn't care. Annabeth was here.

"_Well, I guess we should be real mortals for a while, before…anything happens." She said._

"_Yep. Monsters should lay low for now." _

But monsters didn't lay low for her. Unlike most of us, who were fine without remembering the gods, she wasn't. Because of her job, she was a target to monsters.

I know she wouldn't like it if she went down without a fight. And so would I.

"_Percy, just promise me one thing. Please?" she said._

"_Sure." I said, hesitating not one bit._

"_I'd rather have you not dead this year. Being the savior of Olympus and all, you'll attract more monsters."_

"_So you want me to promise to live?" I asked. That wasn't a promise I could keep. It was impossible to have one day without someone planning your funeral. But she nodded, looking me in the eye._

I did keep my side of the promise. Why didn't she?

The small wooden crate was brought down. Harpies and Argus began their slow march to camp. She could have been cremated, or buried in New York, to suffer less morning and pain. But I insisted she should come back. Come back home with her family.

"_I'm not sure… I'm not the one to keep that.." I muttered. But she insisted that I promise. "Okay. I promise to come back to camp alive, healthy and well." I chuckled. Annabeth looked relieved and settled back into her chair._

"_If that's so. Then I promise to meet you back to camp." She smiled. At least that was enough. For both of us. _

Couldn't believe she didn't say she'll meet me back. Alive.

But for now she's that missing ole inside. A whole I could never fill. Maybe she'll try the Isles of the Bless. I hope she does. She's got a chance for getting herself in there.

Argus opened the lid, which makes me rethink it. Annabeth has been dead for a day now. Wouldn't it smell? But I guess the gods did something, because the decaying odor didn't reach our noses. Instead, there was the smell of Jasmine in the air. Sweet, aromatic and intoxicating.

And then there she was. Looking like an angel. Pale as a ghost, and on the clothes she uses. A pair of faded jeans and a white shirt. Typical Annabeth fashion.

In that instant, I was compelled to close my eyes, but I couldn't. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her dead body.

She isn't dead. She isn't dead. I tried to persuade myself. No she isn't.

But the proof was right before my eyes. She really was dead.

"Percy." Chiron said, placing a hand on my shoulder. But I shrugged it away.

"Percy." He tried to say again, yet the voice was a little high pitch. And it sounded like it didn't belong to him. It was more feminine. More familiar.

"Percy." She said again. And then I wasn't hearing Chiron at all. It was Annabeth.

"Percy." Something was shaking me. Disorienting it was, and I tried to shoo it away. "Percy. Wake up."

I bolted right up. Was it? Was it really just a dream? I couldn't believe it.

"Annabeth." I said, panting, and somehow sweaty.

"Hey Seaweed brain. Finally gotten into camp." She said. My angel. My Annabeth. I couldn't believe it was only a nightmare! I was in bed, at cabin three. And there she was, standing by me.

"Annabeth!" I said, reaching towards her. Crazy as it were, I felt like a girl.

"Hey. It's alright. I'm here. Forever." She soothed. I smiled. But then, my hand. My hand which was going to touch her, passed through. Like _she_ was a ghost.

"No. No, no, no." I muttered, while she smiled sadly.

"Bye for now Percy. But remember, I'll always be with you. Forever." She mumbled, as she disappeared into air.

Broken. Broken like the promises never kept. I felt like I died. Oh Annabeth. Why? Why didn't you keep your promise?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Whoa, I'm seriously sad right now. Even though this never happened. So? You liked it? Idk if I did.**

**So, could you, uh, press that little button down there? Oh and REVIEW!**


End file.
